The Three Kings and Their Queen
by Renezmee Black
Summary: Edward left Bella in new moon. After Charlie dies and Renee disowns her, she leaves Forks after finding out the truth. While taking vactions, Bella meets all three Volturi kings. In Paris, she meets Marcus; In London, she meets Caius and in Greece, she meets Aro. What if she got pregnant with twins each time? *Re-write of Three Kings and one Queen*
1. Chapter 1

**Three Kings And One Queen**

**Summary:** Edward left Bella in new moon. After Charlie dies and Renee disowns her, she leaves Forks after finding out the truth. While taking vactions, Bella meets all three Volturi kings. In Paris, she meets Marcus; In London, she meets Caius and in Greece, she meets Aro. What if she got pregnant with twins each time?

***I own nothing besides Stella, Rapunzel, Demarcus, Alexander, Alessandra, Juliette, Violetta and Jasmine***

**Preface**

He was gone. My love. My life. But I can't blame him. I am nothing more than a plain Mary Jane and a human. They had left me all alone with Victoria still out there, plotting my death. Charlie doesn't even understand my pain but unlike everyone else, he had stayed by me but now hes dead. Renee refused to have anything to do with me and Jacob's gone. Now, its only me and Stella.

Its been five years since that day and a lot has changed.

Chapter 1

"Momma?" A tired voice came from the opening of my bedroom door. It opened to revile Stella in her my little pony PJ's. "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" I smiled and moved over, patting the spot next to me. She climbed next to me and fell asleep not even a minute later.

I smiled and moved a strain of blonde hair out of her face. Dad had took in Stella when she was just one year old. Her father had killed her mother and was about to kill Stella when the police had showed up. Her father went to jail and since Forks was a small town, there was no where for Stella to go so dad brought her home. At first it was only temporally but soon he began to see her as his grandchild and he wanted to adopted her but before he could, he was killed in a robbery.

I was nineteen at the time and like dad, I fell in love with her. A month later, Stella Rose Swan was officially my daughter. At first it was hard, being a single mom and all but I sold dads house and moved to London. I owned my own restraint called 'Roza'.

When work picked up, I decide I need a break and took a vacation Paris, where I meet Marcus Lazarus. Marcus, in all words beautiful. He had dark brown hair, nearly black with the darkest green eyes I had ever seen. We were together for three months when he up and disappeared. I was heartbroken, torn even and to make matters worse, I was pregnant.

Five months later on June 26, Rapunzel Kaylee Swan and Demarcus Xavier Swan were born. Rapunzel, or Zella had her father's dark brown hair and green eyes while Demarcus or Dee had dark brown hair with my chocolate brown eyes.

Dee and Zella where a month old when I found out they where half-vampires when Zella had caught a rabbit and drain it dry. I closed down my restrant and moved to London not long after.

While in London, I met Caius Melton. I first met him in a park not far from where me and the kids where staying. His white-blonde hair framed his pale translucent skin. As if feeling my stare, he had turned around and his hazel eyes met mine. We where together less than three weeks before he left. I was helpless. I moped and cried.

Me being a danger management, I found out I was pregnant once again. Unlike my first pregnancy, I had a hard time this time around. I had became weak to the point I couldn't move when I realized they wanted blood.

Five months later, Alexander Rhage Swan and Alessandra Rowan where born on September 4. They both had there father's whiteish-blonde hair and looked alike except Alex had his father's hazel eyes while Lessa had my brown eyes.

Lessa was two months old when she saw her first rabbit on T.V. I was at work at the time when the babysitter had called me saying my daughter was missing and a rabbit was lose in the house. It had taken a lot of lies and explaining until the babysitter had claimed down.

I had decide then that I need another vacation. I packed the kids up and we went Greece were I meet Evelyn, James, Cassandra and Devin; a coven of vampires. After a month or so after we hung out, Cassie and Eve decide we needed a girls night. By two O'clock, Cassie and Eve left to go hunting while I walked home when I ran into, literately, Aro Harrison. When I saw Aro, I knew he was a vampire. His blue contacts did not hide his red eyes. I couldn't stop my hand from running though his jet black hair.

I could barely remember him picking me up bridle style and carrying me to his bedroom.

That night he had worship my body, whispering he loved me over and over in my ear. The next day when I woke up, I found a note asking me to go out with him that night. I already lost my heart to three of his kind and didn't want to do it again so like a coward, I pack mine and the kids things and left Greece. Leaving not only my new friends behind but my heart.

I shouldn't have been surprised when I found out I was pregnant again. We hadn't used protection. Five months later on October 26, I gave birth to Violetta Makayla Swan and Juliette Hazel Swan. Although they wore alike in many ways, both their appearance where opposite. Viola had my brown-red hair while Juliet had Aro's jet black hair. Juliet had my brown eyes while Viola had her father's blue eyes.

A week after they where born, I found out Juliet could project her thoughts with a touch. Viola, on the other hand, could feel emotions.

I now live with my six year old daughter, Stella. My four year old twins; Zella and Dee who look like eight years old, my three year olds; Alex and Lessa who looked five and my two year olds; Viola and Juliet who look like four year olds.

** Time Skip**

I ran towards the basement to find Cassie, Eve, James, Devin and my babies where. I gave each of my children a hug and a kiss. "Be good for your uncles and no pranks, Alexander, Demarcus." I gave them my 'you-better-listen-or-else' look.

"Yes mama." The boys said together.

"Why can't I go hunting too?" Devin whined from where he sat with Viola and Juliet.

"Shut up, Devin!" Cassie growled out with a glared.

Devin let out a whimper before nodding.

Viola and Juliet giggled before jumping out of Devins lap and started to sing 'Uncle Devie scared of auntie Cass' and danced around. Everyone laughed but Devin pouted.

"I am not." He lied, graving up the girls and started to tickle them.

"Are too." Lessa said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Time to go, Bella." Cassie said. I nodded and gave my babies one more hug.

"Momma? Please don't go!" Demarcus said, trying to be the tough one out of the group. My brave little man.

"I'm sorry, baby boy, but mommy has to do this." I asured him, giving him and his siblings a hug. "Momma loves you guys."

With one last kiss on there cheeks, me, Cassie and Eve left.

_Time to shop. Oh joy._ I thought sarcastically.

**(-.-) Rapunzel 'Zella' Kaylee Swan (-.-)**

After momma had left, uncle Devin had left us to cook dinner. I let out a smile sigh and put up Lizzie, my stuff lizard and headed to find my siblings. Stella was watching The Princess In The Frog with Lessa while Viola and Juliet where coloring. Dee and Alex where playing video games with uncle James.

"Uncle James?" I asked walking towards him, my older brother and twin.

"Yes, Zella-bear?" He asked looking up.

"Can me please play out side?" I asked in my prefect gramer. Momma always said I was like her when she was little.

"Okay, be careful." I nodded and ran outside.

**(-.-) Aro (-.-)**

I let out a soft sigh as a couple walked passed me and my brothers. The two where no older than seventeen and seemed to be a prefect couple. The girl didn't know that her love was sleeping around with her twin sister. The boy couldn't wait to get back to his house and call her sister. Sometimes being able to know every thought with a touch can be a curse.

In all my years, I never known what it was like to know nothing. To be able to hold someone and not hear a thing. That was until I met her. Belle Swanson. My angel. Even after nearly four years, I still missed her.

It all started because I wanted to visit my hometown from my human years. I was walking along the street when she ran into me. When our eyes locked, I knew she was my true mate. Her chocolate brown eyes had made me want nothing more than to have my way with her then and there.

We had talked in the alley way for over thirty minutes when I notice she was tired. At first, I was only bringing her to my apartment to sleep but instead I worship her beautiful body over and over again.

It was around six or so when Jane had knocked on my door telling me that a human knows about our kind. Or so Tanya of the Denali coven said. If this is true, then he broke the number one rule in the Vampire world.

By time I had came back to my room I found it empty. La mia bella had left me.** (My Bella)** All that was left was a note and even now, I could still remember what it had said.

_My darling Aro,_

_I am sorry that this note had to greet you instead of me. I had already lost my heart to three others only to have it broken and I don't know if I could take it if you left. __I am so sorry. Last night was one of the best nights I have ever had. I am sorry._

_Forever yours, Bella_

For three years, I had have been searching for her. Hoping that one day we would wed and she would join me into my vampire life.

"Master?" Jane said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Jane?" I asked looking towards my top guard. She along with her brother and felix where sent to find out where this Isabella Swan, was located at.

"The vampire, Victoria had lied to us." She was stopped by Caius' hiss. I nodded for her to continue. "Isabella Swan does not live in Forks. It would seem she had left after her father was killed but I did find out something." She looked towards Alec. "A coven of twelve are staying in a cottage not far from Isabella Swan's house. I believe she is a member to that coven."

A coven of twelve? That's to many. Carlisle Cullen and his coven of seven are having a hard time hiding the fact that their vampires but twelve? Some human is bound to find out.

"That's not all, Master." Alec said. "It would seem that there are six children with them. They look like immortal children yet they have a heartbeat."

Half-vampire children? Could it be Bella? No, if she was pregnant Bella would have looked for me. I know it. Then again, I only knew her for a day before she up and left.

"Are you saying, the children are hybrids?" Caius glared at him. "That is impossible."

"No its not, brother." I said with a wave. "Do you remember Nahuel? He was a hybrid." I turned back towards my guard.

"Did you get a picture of the coven?" Marcus asked. I turned around and stared at my brother in shock. It has been over six hundred years since Marcus has said anything other that two words every now and then. There must have been something more than just a trip to Paris.

"Yes." Jane nodded. "But I must worn you." Caius growled out 'hurry'. As impatient as always. "The hybrid children look a lot like you, Masters." She handed me two pictures.

_A lot like us? Could it be? Did we all fall for the same women?_

I scanned over the first picture of two mated couples before grabbing the last photo and froze.

"Impossible." Caius whispered.

Starring back at me was the women I have been searching for. My Bella.

"Bella." Me and my brothers said together. So I was right, we had all fallen for the same girl and not only that, she had to raise our children alone.

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while since I had posted 'Three kings and one queen' and I decide to re-write it. The next one will be up soon, promise! Also, cheack out my 'The Girl Who Lived But Was Forgotten' Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**REVIEW**

**Renezmee Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Kings And One Queen**

**Summary:** Edward left Bella in new moon. After Charlie dies and Renee disowns her, she leaves Forks after finding out the truth. While taking vactions, Bella meets all three Volturi kings. In Paris, she meets Marcus; In London, she meets Caius and in Greece, she meets Aro. What if she got pregnant with twins each time?

***I own nothing besides Stella, Rapunzel, Demarcus, Alexander, Alessandra, Juliette, Violetta and Jasmine***

Chapter 2

I gently laid Violetta down into her Sleeping Beauty bed while Cassie placed Juliette on her Little Mermaid bed. We quietly tipped toed out of their rooms, making sure not to awake the sleeping twins.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Cassie whispered to me. I nodded before walking towards the boys room. I opened the room and couldn't help but to shake my head. They had their video games laying all around the floor along with Alexander's drawings.

I smiled as I caught sight of the boys. Demarcus was hanging halfway off his Wolverine bed while Alexander was still tucked in his spider-man bed. I rolled my eyes at the two. I closed their door and opened the door on the left. Inside I found a spotless bedroom.

Rapunzel and Alessandra's room was decorated on their favorite Disney Princess storys; Cinderella and The Beauty and The Beast. They had a small T.V. set that was playing Brave. I turned off the T.V. and re-tucked the girls in.

Unlike her sisters, Stella room was much like my old one at Charlie's house. The only difference was her My Little Pony bed. The said child was reading my old copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Time for bed." I smiled at my oldest.

"But it's getting to the good part!" She cried, placing the book on her bedside table.

I kissed her forehead. "It will be there in the morning." I tucked her in before turning out the lights. "Goodnight, sweetheart." I closed her bedroom door before walking downstairs.

Cassie, Devin, James and Evelyn were waiting for me in the living room. I sat down on the opposite couch and whispered. "When?"

Cassie let out a sigh before looking towards me. "Now." She glanced towards me waiting for my reaction.

"Ok." I nodded. I knew it was bound to happen. Since I am still human or at least most of me is, I could pass off in the human world but since they where vampires that didn't age, they could only stay in one place for long. "When will I see you guys again?"

James came over and hugged me. "Your our sister, Belly. We will visit alot, we just can't live here anymore." He kissed my forehead before walking back towards his wife.

"Bella." Devin said. "You could always move with us."

I shook my head. "You know I can't. This is my home. This is the kids home."

"Just make sure you and the kids visit us." Evelyn said with a grin. "You know how I love my nieces and nephews."

I gave them all a hug as the left. "I'll miss you." I held back the tears as the threaten to fall. I watch as my family drive away once again but this time, I knew I would see them again.

(-.-) A week later (-.-)

"Alright, guys." I said as we walked down another isle. "Zella, Lessa, you two are in charge of picking out your cereal. Alex, De, you two go get us some milk. Vitamin D and no two percent. Viola, Juliet, you two will come with me." I said as I picked out vanilla ice cream. "And be good, you four."

"Yes momma." They said in sync before running off.

"Alright." I whispered to myself. "Strawberries, check. Ice cream, check. Kiwi, check. Coconut, check. All we need is Milk, cereal and straws." I headed towards the party isle and grabbed some crazy straws.

"Here mommy." Alex said as he and De placed two gallons into the cart.

"Come on, lets go find your sisters and check out." I pushed the cart towards the Cereal and snake isle and froze. Zella and Lessa were talking to a blonde hair girl wearing a black cloak. What had stopped me in my tracks where her red eyes.

"Zella. Lessa. Come on." I said as I watch the vampire closely. She seemed oddly familiar but I couldn't place my finger on where.

"Coming!" Zella said as she ran towards me holding a box of Trixs and Coco Puffs. "Can we get some Fruit snakes too?"

"Alright but only two boxes." I said still watching the vampire.

"Hello." She said in her voice sound as if she was singing. She was as tiny as Alice was with lank blonde hair. She wore a dark brown cloak, nearly black with a childish face. She could have been mistaken for a child if it wasn't for her red eyes. "Your Isabella Swan." She said.

I merely nodded and went to pay for the stuff, still keeping her in my eye sight.

"Relax, I will do you or your children no harm. My masters just wish to speak with you." She stated.

"Why should I trust you?" I said as I paid for everything.

"You don't really have a choice." She replied coldly.

"Will I at least get a name? Who are your 'masters?' Why would they want to talk with me?" I snapped back.

"Jane." Was all I got.

On the way home, I made a pit stop at McDonalds and got the kids their happy meals. By time we finish eating dinner, it was nine and Zella had already fell asleep while watching 'The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea' with her sisters.

Once she and her siblings were asleep, I opened the sliding doors and walked onto the back porch. I sat down on the stairs and stared out over the back yard.

_Who was that Jane girl? How did she know me? And who where these 'Masters' that wanted to speck with me?_

Questions just kept flying though my head as I watch the moon.

"Hello, again." A way to familiar voice said. The same voice that has been haunting my dreams for the past three years. The man who had spoken had soft translucent skin that I knew and dreamed about for years. His long jet black hair that fell just past his shoulders now framed his handsome face. If I had to chose my favorite feature, It would be his milky red eyes.

Standing next to him was a dark haired, nearly black man who happened to be the second Vampire I lost my heart to. Like Aro, he had translucent soft skin that had a papery texture to it with milky red eyes. He was watching me with a emotionless mask I knew all to well. The same mask he wore when we first met.

"It's been a while, Isabella." The last man said with a hiss. His white-blond hair that reach his shoulders was slick back causing his dark red eyes to shin in the darkness. Most of his body, like the other two, was hidden underneath a black cloak. His eyes watch my every move.

"May we speak, Bella?" Aro asked as he held out his right hand. I slowly placed mine into his and allowed him to pull me towards a limo sitting out front.

"Wait." I said for the first time since seeing them. "I can't leave the kids alone and we can talk here."

Caius shook his head. "Jane and Felix will watch them. Your coming with us." The coldness in his voice had caused me to flinch.

Aro pulled me into the back seat while telling the driver something. The ride was quiet as Marcus stared off into the distance, Caius was glareing at the floor and Aro just held my hand, running circles around the palm.

It wasn't long before we pulled up to the Grand Hotel not far from my home. Aro walked down the halls of the F floor until he reached room F-36 and unlocked it.

Their Hotel room was huge. The room had bloody red and white trimmings with matching curtains and carpet. A sliding doors that lead to a balcony was hidden behind one of the curtains and two doors that I assumed lead to a closet and bathroom. There was a king size bed located in the middle of the room. The sheets where royal white with bloody red designs, the pillows where red and black with white designs that match the sheets.

I walked towards the bed and sat down, waiting for one of them to speak. Caius began to pace while Aro and Marcus leaned against the door.

"Why did you lie?" Caius said with a broken voice. "Why did you not tell me about Marcus? The Cullen boy? Hell, even your real name? For the past four years I have been thinking about a girl named Belle, a girl I thought I loved, only to find out she is really Isabella Swan and my brother's love. Why didn't you tell us? Your our mate!"

"I was going to tell you the truth, Caius." I said as tears began to welled up. "You left me after three weeks. I felt played and used. I didn't know what to do." I felt a sob escape me.

Caius let out a small sigh and sat down next to me. He pulled me onto his lap and tucked me under his chin. "Shh. I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead as his brothers join us.

Once I had got my tears under control I glance up ashamed. I haven't cried since I left Aro and even then, I did it where no one could hear me. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Aro said as he kissed my cheek. "We have just missed you."

Caius smiled at me before leaning down and calming my lips. The kiss was full of enough passion and love to make me breathless. I felt Aro and Marcus shift to sit down, though I was to busy to know which one sat on what side. Once Caius and I pulled away form each others lips, I smiled at him.

"Aren't you going to share, brother?" Aro asked from where he sat leaning against the bed frame. I smiled and climbed off Caius lap before crawling towards Aro. I gave him and Marcus a short but loving kiss before settling in Aro's lap.

"Bella?" Marcus asked after a while. "Who where those kids?"

Taking a deep breathe I whispered. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us." Caius said.

"How about I explain tomorrow?" I said with a yawn. "Right now, I just want to be with you guys." I glance up at them with nervous eyes. _What if I tell them and they don't believe me? What if they leave me again?_

"If your worried that we'll leave you, your wrong." Marcus said as if he read my mind.

"But-"

"No buts, Miss Swan." Aro said with a smirk. "Your our mate and all three of us have been going mad looking for you." He leaned down and grave me a small kiss.

"Alright." I sighed and explained everything from meeting Marcus to having my youngest twins.

"Twins." Aro said in a daze. "In all my years, I never thought I would be a father. Please, what are there names?"

I smiled at him. "How about I tell you when you guys meet them tomorrow, if you want."

"Of course!" Aro said with glee. "I can not wait to met our angels." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead just as another yawn escaped me. "Sleep, my love. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Dormi bene, amore mio." Caius said. **(Sleep well, my love)**

"Goodnight, our mate." Marcus said just as I fell asleep on Aro's chest.

**REVIEW**

**Second**** re-write chapter done. So what do you guys think? I know it was kinda a rush with Bella excepting them and all.. At least thats what it seems...**

**Until Next Time,**

**Renezmee Black**


End file.
